waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasmic!
Fantasmic! is a nighttime show at Disneyland in the Disneyland Resort, Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World, Tokyo DisneySea in Tokyo Disney Resort and Disney Studios (Disneyland Montréal) in Disneyland Montreal Resort that features fireworks, live actors, water effects, pyrotechnics, lasers, music, audio-animatronics, decorated boat floats, and mist screen projections. The narrative structure of Fantasmic!—although varying differently in set pieces in all three versions—centers on a voyage through Mickey Mouse's imagination that culminates in a battle against the Disney Villains. Fantasmic! originated at Disneyland in 1992 after Walt Disney Creative Entertainment was asked to create a nighttime spectacular involving water and fireworks to reinvigorate the space in front of the Rivers of America. The area was reworked, including terracing the walkways to accommodate viewing and modifying part of Tom Sawyer Island to allow the show's staged live action segments. The producers employed the resources of Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering. A second version, featuring new scenes, debuted at Disney-MGM Studios in 1998,a third version debuted at Jubilee The Fox in 2011, replacing BraviSEAmo! and a fourth version debuted at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montréal) in 2020, Disneyland version Synopsis Fantasmic! transpires on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway on Tom Sawyer Island. The show begins with a faint musical note that swells into a lush fanfare, revealing Mickey Mouse onstage. He dances and orchestrates various water fountain effects to the show's theme, until bringing up the mist screens, which fades into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" sequence from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the scene bloom into flowers. Ambient jungle sounds can then be heard and the show transitions into a jungle scene from The Jungle Book, featuring a puppet of Kaa and three floating barges carrying King Louie (Disney) and black-lit monkeys across the river stage. The music segues to a rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The scene transitions into an onstage marionette sequence from ''Pinocchio''. Jiminy Cricket appears onscreen underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro appears suddenly, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through water. The sea morphs into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" flood scene. As Mickey looks around in the dark, a ship caught in a storm appears. The screens disappear, and the lights darken. A cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, portraying Captain Hook's pirate ship from Peter Pan. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan (Disney character), Wendy Darling (Disney), and pirates participate in a stunt sequence. Following the ship is a crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. The scene ends with Hook hanging from the end of the boat, being pursued by the crocodile. As the scene concludes, three small floats arrive carrying Belle and the Beast, Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) and Prince Eric, and Snow White (character Disney) and her Prince, with the accompanying signature melody from each film—"Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Someday My Prince Will Come". The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on stage, calling for her magic mirror—which appears onscreen in animated form. Angered by Mickey's optimistic imagination, she transforms herself into a hag an invokes a riled Ursula, (from The Little Mermaid) who ecstatically joins the Queen's plot to destroy Mickey. Ursula calls upon Chernabog (from Fantasia) who summons deceased spirits. He summons Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) who threatens Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, as she transforms herself into an enormous dragon. On stage, the 45-foot dragon sets the waters ablaze breathing fire onto the river. Mickey faces the dragon, claiming that he is in control of his imagination, and defeats the dragon, destroying the villains in the process. Everything is silent, until Tinker Bell appears. Magical stars sparkle in the tavern as the Mark Twain Riverboat approaches. A spark of pyrotechnics ignite from The Mark Twain, revealing black and white Mickey in Steamboat Willie attire. The vessel glides past the audience, carrying several dozens Disney characters as a celebratory atmosphere prevails. With another flash, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the tavern as the Sorcerer's Apprentice as he controls a final series of water, fireworks, laser and light orchestrations. Mickey disappears and reappears onstage in his formal attire from the beginning of the show, bidding the audience farewell and disappears once again in a bright blast of fireworks. Development The original Disneyland soft opening and press premiere were scheduled to begin Wednesday, April 29, 1992 and continue through the weekend. By late afternoon, rioting began in Los Angeles following the acquittal of the Los Angeles police officers involved in the Rodney King beating. Promotional materials with the catchphrase "Be Here When the Night Ignites" were quickly pulled from public circulation. Refurbishment Disneyland's Fantasmic! went through a full technical refresh, aimed at reducing escalating maintenance costs and keeping it looking fresh. A new sound system debuted in the summer of 2007, along with the new show barges featuring LED lighting arrays. A complete overhaul of the lighting system debuted in the spring of 2008. The three mainland lighting towers, which rise hydraulically from pits in the ground prior to the show, were rebuilt with pull out slides for the new Clay Paky Alpha Spots and Washes and redesigned for the new Strong Gladiator IV followspots. The footlights, placed on the mainland side at water level were replaced with LED fixtures, as part of Disney's environmental initiative and improved flexibility. Refurbished pyrotechnic barges were given new technologies derived from Disneyland's Air-Launch Firework (ALF) system. Reworked pyrotechnics emit less smoke than the previous iteration, reducing pollution and improving visibility of the stage, most notable in the finale. This is possible due to there only being a burst charge, eliminating the lift charge. In 2008, the three original 70mm projectors were replaced with high definition (HD) digital projectors. The animation also received a new digital transfer. New Syncrolite fixtures were added to the mainland and island towers and to the roof of the tavern for use during the finale. The Peter Pan sequence was given a new mechanical crocodile, which, though smaller, can now interact with the scene. The Ursula sequence once featured Flotsam and Jetsam, in the form of jet-ski based floats which snake through the water. These replaced the Ursula float. However, as of summer 2013, these jet-skis no longer appear in the show. A new audio-animatronic dragon (code-named Snaps McGee and nicknamed Murphy by fans, after Murphy's law when the dragon went through multiple delays during 2009) was built to replace the previous dragon (codenamed "Dymo"; frequently misnamed "Bucky") which was a mechanical dragon's head on JLG cherry picker. The new dragon was designed to be a full-bodied replica of Maleficent's final form in Sleeping Beauty, standing at 45 feet tall. The dragon had initial problems before a scheduled debut date and was unable to operate on said date.OCRegister.com – Disney's Dragon Still Under Repair for Fantasmic Show The new dragon was finally premiered on September 1, 2009, to thunderous applause. The Mark Twain finale sequence featuring Disney characters doing a streamer dance was re-choreographed, and the timing of the fireworks in the finale was tweaked. In early February 2010, the entire Rivers of America were drained. Both the Mark Twain and the sailing ship Columbia underwent refurbishment, and the track along which the ships travel was replaced. The show's underwater effects underwent maintenance as well, and the laser effects for the finale were upgraded. In early May, the refurbishment was completed, and the rivers were restored. Fantasmic! returned for the summer season on May 28, 2010. On August 28, 2010 the 2nd generation dragon (Snaps McGee/Murphy) broke again. It partly collapsed during a performance. It was restored to the show on November 12, 2010. During the short after-holiday refurbishment period beginning on January 7, 2014, the show's original stationary fountains were replaced by new World of Color-esque dancing fountains with individual LED lighting and could be articulated to match the movements of performers onstage, effectively dancing with the music. These new fountains made their Fantasmic! debut when the show returned on February 14, 2014. On November 6, 2014, Disneyland announced new viewing options for Fantasmic!, primarily with the debut of a Fastpass return time system much like the one implemented for World of Color. In addition, new dining packages that include tickets to Fantasmic! were also announced. On January 11, 2016, Disneyland's Fantasmic! will close for approximately a year—along with other Rivers of America attractions, including the Disneyland Railroad, ''Mark Twain'' Riverboat, [[Sailing Ship Columbia|Sailing Ship Columbia]], Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island, and Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes—to permit the construction of a ''Star Wars''-themed land in the northern part of Frontierland. Attraction facts Attraction facts *Official debut: May 13, 1992 *Location: Rivers of America, Disneyland, Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, California *Show length: 22 minutes *Producers: Disneyland Entertainment, Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Audio: LCS matrix audio system with WildTracks audio playback software *Control: Fully Automated by SMPTE timecode *Score: Bruce Healey *Director and original conception: Barnette Ricci *New director: Carla Carlile *Heroes: Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Belle, Ariel, Snow White *Villains: The Evil Queen, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Chernabog, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Kaa, Monstro, and Pink Elephants on Parade *The 20-foot-tall (6.1 m) Ursula is no longer a part of the show. It was too costly to maintain. A budget was given to replace Ursula when Fantasmic! received its new barges in 2007, but the replacement never happened when the barges went overbudget. *Show cost: approx. $30,000 per evening. Disney's Hollywood Studios version Synopsis The Florida version of the show transpires at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater, with a rocky mountain and a facade of trees serving as the setting. The plot of the Walt Disney World version is fairly similar to that of Disneyland's, with the show's introduction and conclusion depicted as nearly identical. However, there are notable differences throughout the rest of the show. * The Fantasia sequences at the beginning of the show transitions into a scene from The Lion King instead of The Jungle Book. * The Dumbo and Pinocchio sequences are replaced with a bubble montage of Disney animated films presented on the mist screens, that includes The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Frozen, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid. *The live-action Peter Pan sequence during Mickey's dream is replaced with an onstage battle scene from Pocahontas. In this scene, Governor Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas appears and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. * The climax features more villains than in the previous incarnation. In addition to The Evil Queen, Ursula, Chernabog, and Maleficent, Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Scar (The Lion King) from The Lion King, Claude Frollo (Disney) from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) from Aladdin, and Hades from Hercules also appear. * The battle between Mickey and the villains, as well as their subsequent defeat, is longer in the Florida version. *Instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat, the characters appear on board the Steamboat Willie during the finale. Hollywood Hills Amphitheater The Hollywood Hills Amphitheater is a purpose-built seat riverside amphitheatre at the Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park in the Cera (Disney Fairies), Florida, that showcases the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! It is located off of Sunset Boulevard, between the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and the Beauty and the Beast stage show. The Fantasmic! stage in Florida is much larger than Disneyland's, featuring a man-made, mountain on which Sorcerer Mickey stands and from which the dragon (code-named "Bucky") emerges. The amphitheater has 6,900 seats, with room for an additional 3,000 people standing. On September 15, 2015, it was announced that Pop Secret would become the official sponsor of Fantasmic! at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Prior to this, Fantasmic! was the only nighttime fireworks show at Walt Disney World without a sponsor, with Wishes gaining sponsorship from Pandora Jewelry in 2014, Alternative show The Florida version has a four-minute-long substitute show, colloquially named Taste of Fantasmic!, that plays when inclement weather prohibits the presentation of the regular show. The alternative show does not showcase any of the performers, floats, puppets or the mechanical dragon, due to the dangerous conditions that are posed to the performers because of the possibility of rain accumulating on the stage. Instead the ancillary show is a brief summation of the conventional show; including a fountain display synchronized to "Little April Showers", a sequence integrating the "Night on Bald Mountain" music, and a finale orchestrated with all of the usual pyrotechnics and musical fanfare from the original show's conclusion. Attraction Facts *Official debut: October 15, 1998 *Location: Hollywood Hills Amphitheater,Disney's Hollywood Studio, Walt Disney World Resort, Lake Buena Vista, Florida *Show length: 26 minutes *Sponsorship: Sony (TBA) *Producers: Walt Disney Entertainment (in conjunction with Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering) *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Score: Bruce Healey *Director: Barnette Ricci *Heroes: Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Rafiki, Hercules, Pocahontas, Disney Princesses *Villains: The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Monstro, Chernabog, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Jafar, Scar, Governor John Ratcliffe, Judge Claude Frollo, Captain Hook, Hades. *Show cost: Estimated at $25,000 per showing Alternate show The Florida version has a four minute-long substitute show, colloquially named Taste of Fantasmic!, that plays when inclement weather prohibits the presentation of the regular show. The alternative show does not showcase any of the performers, floats, puppets or the mechanical dragon, due to the dangerous conditions that are posed to the performers because of the possibility of rain accumulating on the stage. Instead the ancillary show is a brief summation of the conventional show; including a fountain display synchronized to "Little April Showers", a sequence integrating the "Night on Bald Mountain" music, and a finale orchestrated with all of the usual pyrotechnics and musical fanfare from the original show's conclusion. Tokyo DisneySea version (canon) The show begins with the tune of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as out of the stars, Sorcerer Mickey emerges on a tower of stars in a comet. The new theme song, "Imagination" plays as Mickey conducts the water fountains and images of different characters appear on the tower. The music shifts into the traditional Fantasmic! theme and weaves into "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms. The waters rise and Ariel enters vocalizing "Part of Your World", as Crush and his seaturtle pack from Finding Nemo swim in the background. The dancing fish from Fantasia's "Nutcracker Suite" also appear as does Jiminy Cricket in his bubble, which pops and fills the scene with bubbles. Mickey's eyes appear confused in the dark and the show enters as the show progresses into a jungle environment. While Tarzan and Jane Porter appear swinging on the projection tower, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and a young Simba appear along with a floating Kaa. A medley of music from Tarzan, The Jungle Book, and The Lion King plays, eventually building up into the "Circle of Life" scene. However, when Rafiki is about to hold up Simba, Stitch appears instead (similar to the "Inter-Stitch-als") and the music transitions into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasma blasts. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and "When You Wish Upon A Star" and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie singing "Friend Like Me" as well as the scene of "A Whole New World". As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, the music segues into Cinderella and a sequence based on the Disney Princesses. After the Princess medley, Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror. Mickey asks the Magic Mirror if he's the greatest sorcerer of all and the Mirror tells him to look closer and deeper into the mirror. The Mirror and the Evil Queen then cast a spell trapping Mickey inside, allowing the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Queen (now as the Old Hag) calls on the assistance of Ursula (singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls") and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a composition of "Night on Bald Mountain" and "Hellfire"). The Queen laughs at the power of Mickey's imagination and the last villain emerges from the mirror: Maleficent who shows the power of her imagination by turning into her dragon form. Mickey defeats Maleficent with his magic wand and the power of his imagination. He falls back into his sleeping body and with a wave of Tinker Bell's wand, the show moves into the finale, with a reprise of the song and many of the show's other characters appearing on the barges, including classic Mickey and company. The barges stop and Sorcerer Mickey reappears on the tower, clad in a glowing, white, fiber-optic reflecting robe to conduct the final pyrotechincs and fountains as the music builds. Mickey then remarks "Some Imagination, huh?" and disappears, with a few notes of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" theme and the final fanfare. The tower takes on the appearance of the Sorcerer's Hat and the exit music plays. Attraction Facts *Official debut: April 28, 2011 *Location: Mediterranean Harbor, Tokyo DisneySea, Tokyo Disney Resort *Show length: approx. 23 minutes *Sponsorship: NTT DoCoMo *Producers: *Executive producer:Roger Heartsner *Technical Director Darren J. Wilkie *Production Manager Michelle A. Tritt *Score: Don L. Harper *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: Composed by Bruce Healey *Director: Steve Davison *Heroes: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarice, Marie, Ariel, Prince Eric, Crush, The dancing fish, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Baloo, King Louie, Simba, Mufasa, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Tarzan, Jane, Stitch, Angel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Snow White, the Prince, Dopey, Belle, the Beast, Tiana, Prince Naveen *Villains: Maleficent, the Evil Queen/Witch, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Pegleg Pete, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, Heffalumps and Woozles, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Stinky Prospector, Shere Khan, Scar, Ronno, Honest John, Gideon, Chernabog, Monstro, Bruce, Syndrome, Stromboli, Oogie Boogie, the Headless Horseman, Cruella De Ville, Hopper, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, Frollo, Ratigan, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, Professor Zündapp, Pink Elephants, the Ringmaster, Maxim Horvath, Yzma, the White Witch, Speckles, Alameda Slim, Mordu. Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) version Synopsis The Montreal version of the show transpires at the Hollyway at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal), with a beast castle and a facade of trees serving as the setting. The plot of the Disneyland Montreal version is fairly similar to that of Walt Disney World and Disneyland's, with the show's introduction and conclusion depicted as nearly identical. However, there are notable differences throughout the rest of the show. * The Fantasia sequences at the beginning of the show transitions into a scene from Tarzan instead of The Lion King and The Jungle Book. * The Dumbo and Pinocchio sequences are replaced with a montage of Disney animated films presented on the mist screens, that includes Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Finding Nemo. *The live-action Peter Pan and Pocahontas sequence during Mickey's dream is replaced with an onstage battle scene from Beauty and the Beast. In this scene, Gaston and his fellow The Villagers fight against the Objects, followed by Beast. As Beast climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Castle moves to strike Beast when Belle appears and the "Beauty and the Beast" scene plays out on the screens. *As the scene concludes, three small floats arrive carrying Belle and the Beast, and Snow White and her Prince sequences are replaced with Cinderella and the Prince, Anna and Elsa * The climax features more villains than in the previous incarnation. In addition to The Evil Queen, Ursula, Chernabog, and Maleficent, Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, Humbert the Huntsman, Owl, Bats, Scary Trees and Crocodiles Logs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Kaa from The Jungle Book and Scar (The Lion King) from The Lion King also appear. * The battle between Mickey and the villains, as well as their subsequent defeat, is longer in the Montreal version. *Instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat and Steamboat Willie, the characters appear on board the Little Toot during the finale. Hollyway Amphitheater The Hollyway Amphitheater is a purpose-built seat riverside amphitheatre at the Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) theme park in the Disneyland Montreal Resort, Montreal, that showcases the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! It is located off of Hollyway, between the Disney's Hollywood Movie Ride and the The Disney Musical Spectacular stage show. The Fantasmic! stage in Montreal is much larger than Disneyland's, featuring a man-made, castle on which Sorcerer Mickey stands and from which the dragon (code-named "Bucky") emerges. The amphitheater has 6,900 seats, with room for an additional 3,000 people standing. Attraction facts *Location: Hollyway Amphitheater at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). *Time limit: 21:00 and 22:00 *Producers: Walt Disney Entertainment (in conjunction with Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering) *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Heroes: Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Lilo, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bumble Boogie, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Terk, Tantor, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Belle, the Beast, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Anna, Elsa, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Flik, Atta, The Incredibles, etc. *Villains: Magic Mirror, The Wicked Queen, Ursula, Yzma, Humbert the Huntsman, Spooky Forest, Kaa, Scar, Gaston, Chernabog, Maleficent, Sabor and Monstro, *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: Composed by Bruce Healey *Director: Steve Davison *Sponsorship: Walmart La Ronde version This version of Fantasmic! will be located in L'International des Feux Loto-Québec at La Ronde Montreal It will have a new storyline, a different "Whatever You Imagine" song, and this will not be cloned to other versions. Plot The show begins with Alia in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from Piano Concerto No. 2 sequence from the film Fantasia 2000. Musical scores from "Piano Concerto No. 2" and the "Whatever You Imagine" theme accompany the animation as Alia conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The animation then blends with live performers Magic Swan (From The Swan Princess) interpreting different flowers. The lighting and music change to a Car Motor beat, and a Monster Spectacular, Three Monster truck, Crash Car. Monster truck Human Dances across the river stage. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Heffalumps and Woozles" from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, as animated Heffalumps and Woozles appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The Heffalumps and Woozles then seem to be puppets and Balloon dancing on strings, "Il faut que je bouge" from Une journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel which serves to transition into a sequence based on Tournedanseausol. Three Ballerina large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Ursula from The Little Mermaid interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Alia notices his dream becoming darker. Captain Kiddie, and his talking hand puppet, Squawk, but Kiddie and Squawk after trapping Robyn in a Ferris wheel. Applecheek overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Robyn first. Tom and Jerry find Robyn in the park just when Figg and Applecheek arrive. The three of them trap the dogcatchers in the Ferris wheel and flee up the river in a boat, pursued by Figg, Applecheek, and Kiddie. Eventually, Applecheek falls off a bridge and crashes into Kiddie and Squawk in the water, and Aunt Figg and Lickboot end up with their 1955 Austin-Healey 100 stuck in the mud on a farm. The river ultimately takes Tom, Jerry, and Robyn to an old summer cabin belonging to her and her father, but they are ambushed by Figg and Lickboot, who attempt to forcefully take Robyn back home. In the ensuing struggle, an oil lamp breaks and starts a fire. Tom and Jerry climb onto the roof and get Robyn out of the cabin with a rope while Figg and Lickboot are stuck in the roof of the boat and it drives them away. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Princess Aurora and the Prince Phillip, appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Monster truck scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music takes on an ominous tone as Alia's dream takes a turn for the worse. Erik, from The Phantom of the Opera, appears on stage, calling for the Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs Erik that the three princesses are fairer than he, and that "in Alia's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, he concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns himself into The Phantom of the Opera. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that he now has the power to control Alia's mind, he invokes the most infamous villains: *Russ Cargill from The Simpsons Movie *Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians *Scar from The Lion King *Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jam Mr. Swackhammer uses his magic to send Alia to the Spooky Forest from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. After escaping the Spooky Forest, Alia encounters Kaa from The Jungle Book, a giant Green Jungle appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Kaa is Down Fall and calls upon Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado), the Horrible Beasty Beast (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), with the latter trying to kill everyone in Wuzzleburg, and Mr. Mime (The Powerpuff Girls). A pyrotechnic burst of flames announces Red the Demon Cat, from All Dogs Go To Heaven, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Red transforms into an evil Hellhound onscreen. The animation gives way to an animatronic Hellhound, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river, which utilizes fire-on-water effects. Alia appears as the Prince and the Pauper and uses a sword to kill Red's Hellhound form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also killed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the La Ronde Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Disney, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Sullivan Bluth Studios, 20th Century Fox, Film Roman, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, ABC Family, Jim Henson, Sesame Workshop and other characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Then in a flash of light, Alia appears on top of the tavern as Alia Ballerina, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Alia says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage Attraction Facts *Official debut: June 16, 2016 *Location: L'International des Feux Loto-Québec at La Ronde Montreal *Show length: approx. 23 minutes *Sponsorship: McDonald's *Producers: Walt Disney Creative Entertainment in conjunction with Walt Disney Imagineering, Walt Disney, Warner Bros., MGM/UA, DreamWorks, Touchstone, Miramax, Universal Studios, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Classic Media, Comedy Central, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Sesame Workshop, Sullivan Bluth Studios, 20th Century Fox, Film Roman, Videocraft, Jim Henson, ABC Family, etc. *Executive producer:Roger Heartsner *Technical Director Darren J. Wilkie *Production Manager Michelle A. Tritt *Score: Don L. Harper *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: *Composed by Bruce Healey *Villains: Heffalumps and Woozles, Magic Mirror, Captain Kiddie, Squawk, Figg, Lickboot, Erik/The Phantom of the Opera, Russ Carguill, Cruella de Vil, Scar, Judge Doom, Mr. Swackhammer, Spooky Forest, Kaa, Tod Spengo, Tzekel-Kan, Horrible Beasty Beast, Mr. Mime, Red/Hellhound, Ursula, and others. Featured Disney films *Mickey and Friends/''DuckTales'' and Darkwing Duck (Launchpad McQuack was the only character from the series to appear in the finale) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Fantasia/ Fantasia 2000'' *''Melody Time'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh'' *''Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Peter Pan'' *''The Lion King'' *''Pocahontas'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Mulan'' *''Hercules'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Tarzan'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Frozen'' Voices American and Canada versions: * Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse * Jane Ethridge Correa – Female Vocalist (Princess Medley), Wendy * Louise Chamis – Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay – Magic Mirror, Claude Frollo (Disney) * Eddie Carroll – Jiminy Cricket * Corey Burton – Chernabog, Captain Hook, Pirates, Lumière * Linda Gary – Maleficent, Opening Announcer, Yzma * Pat Carroll – Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Susan Blakeslee – Cruella De Vil * Jonathan Freeman – Jafar (Disney's Aladdin) * Jeremy Irons – Scar (The Lion King) * Linda Hunt – Grandmother Willow * David Ogden Stiers – Governor Ratcliffe, Cogsworth * James Woods – Hades * Robby Benson - The Beast * Paige O'Hara - Belle * Richard White - Gaston, the Huntsman * Jesse Corti - LeFou * Jim Cummings - Kaa Tokyo DisneySea version: * Takashi Aoyagi – Mickey Mouse * Kyoko Satomi – Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tamio Ōki – Magic Mirror * Toshiko Sawada – Maleficent * Kujira – Ursula * Koichi Yamadera – Genie (Disney's Aladdin), Stitch Characters appearing in the Finale Disneyland version Disneyland's version of the finale has included many different characters since its 1992 debut and has changed throughout the years, such as to replace older characters with newer ones. The current finale character line-up includes Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Cinderella, Suzy and Perla, Snow White and her Prince, Dopey, Aladdin, Jasmine, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Tiana, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle, the Beast, Mary Poppins, the Chimney Sweeps,Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessieand two Green Army Men. However, the character line-up can sometimes vary between shows as other random characters are occasionally featured instead. For example: During the special 20th anniversary performances of the show in May 2012, Roger Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf (all of whom previously appeared in the finale during the earlier years of the show's existence) made appearances. Other characters that have appeared in the finale over the years include Clarabelle Cow, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful,Pinocchio, Geppetto, Baloo, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Genie, Timon, Rafiki, Pocahontas, John Smith,Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hercules, Phil, Fa Mulan, Mushu, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Stitch, Launchpad McQuack, Monterey Jack and Rebecca Cunningham. Walt Disney World version The characters riding Steamboat Willie at the end of the Florida version of the show. Walt Disney World's version of the finale currently includes Mickey, Minnie, Chip & Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Tiana, Snow White and her Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Mulan, Belle, Beast, Ariel, Prince Eric, Rafiki, Br'er Bear, Lilo, Stitch, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Baloo, Mary Poppins and Bert. Timon, Max Goof, Mr. Smee, Mushu, Brer Fox, Megara and Robin Hood sometimes appear as well. As in Disneyland, the character line-up has gone through changes since its debut. For example: Hercules, Phil and the Chimney Sweeps appeared on the boat regularly in the past. Tigger made a single appearance in the finale in May 1, 1999. Other characters who appeared in the finale in the past include Alice, Fairy Godmother and Quasimodo. Characters may vary in this version as well, though not quite as often. Tokyo DisneySea version Tokyo DisneySea's version of the finale includes the following characters, besides the Fantasmic!''dancers (in a clockwise direction): *Barge 1: Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey *Barge 2: Chip, Dale, Clarice, Marie, Aurora, Prince Phillip *Barge 3: Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Prince Eric, Max the Sheepdog *Barge 4: Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu Currently, however, only 3 barges are operational, holding the following characters: *Barge 1: Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey *Barge 2: Chip, Dale, Clarice, Ariel, Prince Eric, Max the Sheepdog *Barge 3: Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) version The characters riding Little Toot at the end of the Montreal version of the show. Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) version of the finale currently includes. Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Lilo, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Pinocchio, Taran, Eilowny, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bumble Boogie, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Anna, Elsa, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Flik, Atta, The Incredibles, Differences between the versions Although the shows in Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Tokyo DisneySea and Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) are similar in many respects, there are some differences between the four versions. *In the old Disneyland version of the finale, as soon as Mickey says "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!", the cone of lights immediately turns on and fireworks from the barges surrounding the stage ignite. This caused the audience to view how Mickey "vanishes". Now, like the Disney World and Disneyland Montreal version, there is a spark of bright pyrotechnics as soon as the line is said. In the Tokyo DisneySea version, this illusion is created by pyrotechnics at Mickey's platform, followed by a quick release trap set within the platform. *The choreography of the Opening Mickey and Sorcerer Mickey in both Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) are different in their own ways. At Tokyo DisneySea, this choreography is completely removed, as this show has a different opening. *Whereas the show is performed on the Rivers of America at Disneyland, Disney needed a new nighttime draw for Disney's Hollywood Studios. The Hollywood Hills Amphitheater built at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney needed a new nighttime draw for Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). The Hollyway Amphitheater built at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) was made specifically for ''Fantasmic! *At Disney's Hollywood Studios, the show runs for almost 27 minutes (due to the montage of Disney clips inside bubbles, the additional villains, and the wall of water at the climax), compared to Disneyland's which is only 22 minutes. The Tokyo DisneySea version runs at approximately 23 minutes, compared to Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) which is only 26 minutes.. *The Jungle Scene with Kaa, King Louie, and the monkeys from The Jungle Book at Disneyland is replaced with a tribute to The Lion King at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tarzan at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). However, King Louie and the monkeys do appear briefly in the bubble scene. Tokyo DisneySea uses characters from both films series, as well as video from Tarzan to accent the "Circle of Life" scene from the Lion King. *The Peter Pan re-enactment from Disneyland was replaced with scenes from Pocahontas at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Beauty and the Beast at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) at the request of Michael Eisner, who wanted more recent films in the show. Also, Mr. Smee appeared in the WDW and DLM version of the finale from 1998 to 2002 and again in 2014. *The "Pink Elephants on Parade" clips and Pinocchio puppets are replaced with a montage of many clips from Disney features inside bubbles at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Bumble Boogie, Piano Concerto No. 2 and Finding Nemo clips at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). However, they do appear briefly in the bubble scene. Clips of the bubble montage are found in "The Little Mermaid" / "Finding Nemo" section, while clips of "Pink Elephants" are projected on the screens during the "Friend Like Me" segment from Disney's Aladdin found in the Tokyo DisneySea version. **Since July 2015, clips of Tangled, [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Princess_and_the_Frog The Princess and the Frog], ''and Frozen were included in the bubble montage scenes at the Hollywood Studios version.'' *Ursula's reprisal of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" is taken out at Disney's Hollywood Studios to introduce the other Disney villains. She plays a smaller role in the Florida show than in the California one. In Tokyo DisneySea's version, her role is identical to California's version, with the exception that the song is in Japanese. *More villains are featured in the Florida and Montreal version. Many of the additions are villains from Disney animated features released after the Disneyland version was first introduced. *In California, Mickey destroys the villains by pointing a sword at the Dragon and saying, "You may think you're so powerful, well, this is my dream!" before light shoots from his sword toward the villains. In Florida and Montreal, he still says this, but before he destroys the villains, he causes a wall of water to block out the island and douse the flames; he then marches over to the sword in the stone and pulls it out. *Instead of the Mark Twain riverboat, the characters in the Florida show dance on a smaller boat based on Steamboat Willie. Tokyo DisneySea uses four barges refurbished from previous shows performed in the Mediterranean Harbor. Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) the characters in the Florida show dance on a smaller boat based on Little Toot. *In the California and Montreal version, the giant snake that comes out on the stage is Kaa from The Jungle Book; in the Florida version, the snake is Jafar from Aladdin. Also, Jafar has a much bigger role in the show than any other villain except for Maleficent. Tokyo DisneySea uses a redesigned Kaa as a moving float during the "Circle of Life" segment. *Having been updated, the California version's Maleficent dragon is considerably more advanced than its Florida counterpart and has a wider range of movement. *The final battle scene in Tokyo DisneySea's show differs from both its American counterparts. While both California and Florida versions pit Brave Little Tailor Mickey against the dragon Maleficent, Sorcerer Mickey is the one who battles Maleficent at Tokyo DisneySea. Instead of using a sword, Mickey shoots fireworks from a magic wand topped with a Hidden Mickey emblem While both Montreal versions Prince Mickey from The Prince and the Pauper is the one who battles Maleficent . *Unlike the US and Canada versions, Tokyo DisneySea's show does not open with the "Welcome to Fantasmic!..." phrase as part of the opening act; instead it starts off with Dukas' Sorcerer's Apprentice. The narration is recited as part of the pre-show announcements in both Japanese and English, by two male voices, instead of a female voice. *The Finale music at Tokyo DisneySea is almost identical to the US and Canada versions except when the chorus sings the "Imagination" theme song instead of Bruce Healey's lyrics for the US and Canada versions. The choreography is different as well, with no dancing ribbons. **The music of the Villain segment of the show is almost identical to Disneyland's version, with two notable exceptions: in the Chernabog scene, the music is instead a mixture of "Night on Bald Mountain" and "Hellfire"; and instead of the Evil Queen's Transformation to the Old Hag, Mickey is the one who summons the Magic Mirror and the power of evil. *The dialog in Tokyo DisneySea's version is in Japanese. When translated from Japanese to English, Mickey's dialog in Tokyo DisneySea's version is literally the same as the US versions (except when Mickey calls the Magic Mirror and the magic of romance). *In all four versions Bruce Healey's Exit Music can be heard after each performance. *Tokyo's Princess Sequence does not include vocals, but a more orchestral soundtrack than its US counterparts. It also features Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora. The US versions feature Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Snow White and her Prince. The Canada versions feature Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and Frozen. **Tokyo's version features Ariel (as both human and mermaid), Beauty and the Beast, The Princess and the Frog (as animation), and Snow White (Theme and Finale). Cinderella is the only Princess featured who does not appear in all three versions. Belle and the Beast are featured as animation only; they do not appear in the Finale. **During Walt Disney World's years Mickey has had total of 3 three different swords. The first one that was used from (1999-early 2003)was thin and long, the second one that was used from (2003-late 2011) was remodeled and was a bit bigger and pointier, and the current one is a lot larger and has more effects that include a red light beam effect that shoots toward the dragon. **In early 2014, Disneyland got new World of Color fountains that move to Mickey's movements, but were shortly taken down due to problems. They kept the new fountains, but they don't move. **In late 2011, Walt Disney World was given new firework effects in the finale which includes Mickey's new fireworks that appear behind him and new finale fireworks. Likewise, Disneyland got new firework blasts at the end of the show. During the 2011 refurbishment, the show returned to 7 shows a week and was given new dragon lighting effects. During the 15th anniversary, Walt Disney World was given new lights on the princess barges, like Disneyland's, and new low smoke effects and new fire in the dragon's mouth where it hits the water, The lift at the top of the mountain was experiencing problems and now comes up slower than it normally does for the performers' safety. **in 2010 Disneyland was given new lasers for the finale that move. **in (1999-early 2002) the way Mickey disappears was there were flash fireworks all around the stage and so from any angle you could not see how he disappeared, but in 2002 Mickey was given a spark blast around his elevator to make it more magical for the audience. **In the intro of the WDW version, almost any one can see Mickey coming up the lift; Disneyland's lift is so fast when the lights hit Mickey he just came up. Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Fireworks shows‎ Category:La Ronde entertainment